


Mistletoe

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Mistletoe, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, deepperplexity's Snapemas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Someone asked me to draw Snape and Hermione's first kiss awhile back. I love SSHG fics that take place during Christmas where they share their first kiss during an Order Christmas party when nobody is looking!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Mistletoe

  



End file.
